Broken inside
by Lowell H. Crush
Summary: [OS] Sakura se pencha vers Kakashi avec un air de confidence qui l'invita à tendre l'oreille et à s'incliner sur la table. Elle plaça une main sur le côté de sa bouche et lui chuchota : - Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais... Le sang du jônin se glaça et il sentit son cœur se déchirer comme une vieille pièce de tissu usée quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle. - Je vais me marier.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici donc mon premier one-shot sur l'univers de Naruto, sur un pairing un peu spécial. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Lowell ~**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake avait toujours eu un sang-froid admirable, bien que celui-ci cachait en réalité un caractère bien affirmé et passionné. Mais ce soir, l'homme aux cheveux argentés manquait d'air et le sang battant dans ses tempes ne faisait que refléter l'activité de son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique, cognant convulsivement contre ses bords en menaçant d'exploser.

Le soleil se couchait et c'est comme une ombre qu'il traversait les rues de Konoha. Les lumières des lampions qui avaient été allumés pour pallier le manque de luminosité éclaboussaient son visage d'une aura blafarde. Ces mots maudits tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête, le condamnant à se torturer sur ce mantra funeste.

Il était rentré de mission après plusieurs mois d'absence. Ça ne devait pas être une tâche très compliquée. Du moins rien qui ne soit pas à la hauteur du ninja copieur, et c'était pourquoi l'Hokage l'avait mandaté sans son équipe, préférant l'envoyer en solitaire dans un souci d'efficacité. Malgré tout, il y avait eu tant de complications qu'il avait fini par croire que la malchance avait décidée de l'accompagner. C'est ainsi qu'une mission qui devait durer quelques semaines, tout au plus quelques mois, s'était allongée plus que de raison. Kakashi avait poussé un véritable soupir de soulagement en voyant les portes de Konoha. Après un peu moins d'un an d'absence, il était heureux de retrouver son village et ses amis.

Après qu'il eut effectué son rapport auprès de l'Hokage et qu'elle l'eut congédié, il put enfin s'accorder un temps de repos bien mérité. Il avait même eu le droit à quelques vacances pour l'occasion et avait souri à la pensée qu'il ne les prendrait certainement pas entièrement, étant peu enclin à l'oisiveté.

Il passait tranquillement dans les rues du village en s'interrogeant sur le déroulement de sa soirée quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Kakashi-senseï !

Il se retourna à son nom pour voir le blond le plus connu du village qui courrait vers lui tout sourire. Cependant, malgré sa joie de revoir son équipier, son regard fut attiré irrémédiablement par la personne derrière lui qui s'approchait plus tranquillement. Le cœur du ninja copieur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il pensait. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et un sourire s'étala sous son masque alors que les yeux verts de Sakura s'accrochaient à son regard noir. Il se sentit stupide et maladroit comme un adolescent devant son premier amour, même si rien ne le montrait dans sa posture. Naruto qui l'avait rejoint interpréta son sourire comme la joie de revoir son village. La vérité était que Kakashi, le ninja copieur, ce shinobi connu au-delà des frontières, était fou de sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés finit par détacher les yeux de Sakura pour se pencher sur les deux océans lumineux du jeune homme.

\- Yo ! le salua-t-il en levant une main.

\- On allait fini par croire que vous ne vouliez plus revenir ! sourit Naruto d'humeur taquine. Quand est-ce que vous êtes rentré ?

Kakashi releva la tête et attendit patiemment que Sakura les rejoigne pour lui répondre. Quand celle-ci fut suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse humer son parfum et qu'elle lui sourit, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Kami qu'elle était belle.

Il leur expliqua brièvement qu'il venait de rentrer et Naruto qui voulait écouter les aventures de leur chef d'équipe leur proposa de diner tous les trois ce soir, ce que ses deux coéquipiers acceptèrent avec joie.

oOo

Le ninja au Sharingan regarda brièvement l'heure : il était en retard. Encore. Il poussa un soupir en souriant, cette mauvaise habitude lui collerait éternellement à la peau. Il réfléchit un moment et tenta de savoir sans succès comment le temps avait pu passer si vite. Pourtant prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres était quelque chose de rapide. Il haussa les épaules en abandonnant l'idée de trouver ce qui avait pu être aussi chronophage, attrapa ses clefs qu'il avait jeté sur son bureau en rentrant et se prépara à sortir quand ses yeux accrochèrent la photographie qui datait maintenant de quelques années et qui trônait toujours sur le meuble. Les visages enfantins de ses trois élèves insufflèrent en lui une bouffée de nostalgie. Ils étaient encore ses mignons petits apprentis à cette époque. Le temps était passé tellement vite, avalant ces sept dernières années aussi rapidement que Naruto engloutissait les ramens.

Kakashi eu un rire étouffé après s'être fait cette réflexion. Il était heureux. Heureux d'être rentré, heureux d'être dans son village, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis et ses élèves. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé elle.

Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui avant de filer en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Il était en retard. Ça ne changerait jamais.

oOo

La soirée s'était pourtant bien passée. Kakashi s'était fait réprimandé par ses anciens élèves pour son retard et tous s'étaient finalement installés à table. Naruto lui avait tout d'abord demandé les détails de sa mission, ce qu'il avait raconté avec son flegme habituel. Une fois cela fait, il avait prit des nouvelles des jeunes adultes. Le blond avait alors vanté avec enthousiasme les mérites de son nouvel entrainement et s'était exclamé avec assurance qu'il était maintenant capable de battre son ancien senseï. Ce dernier avait souri. La fouge du jeune homme lui avait manqué.

Après ça, Sakura avait pris la parole, exposant ses projets suite aux activités que Tsunade lui imposait encore. Elle prit quelques minutes pour tout détailler sous l'oreille attentive de l'homme. Quand elle se tut, le jinchûriki lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un grand sourire. Les deux jeunes gens eurent alors un dialogue muet quand la jeune femme tourna la tête pour fusiller Naruto du regard. Kakashi leva un sourcil perplexe quand les deux émeraudes de la kunoichi se vrillèrent dans les océans de son ami.

\- Aller Sakura ! C'est Kakashi-senseï !

La concernée poussa un soupire devant l'entrain du ninja et rendit les armes. Quand elle se tourna vers son aîné, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un air de confidence qui l'invita à tendre l'oreille et à s'incliner également sur la table. Elle plaça une main sur le côté de sa bouche et lui chuchota :

\- Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais…

Le sang du jônin se glaça et il sentit son cœur se déchirer comme une vieille pièce de tissu usée quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle.

 _Je vais me marier._

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était figé, allant jusqu'à cesser de respirer un moment. Sa tête semblait pleine de bourdonnements et son corps tout comme son esprit n'aspiraient qu'à une unique chose : sortir de l'établissement et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il avait terriblement chaud et pourtant des frissons glacés parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes. Son organisme tout entier lui commandait de partir le plus vite possible : de ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés sous les émotions qui l'avaient pris à la gorge, à son esprit qui remarquait maintenant jusqu'au plus petit détail de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cent mètres le séparaient de la rue. En quelques secondes il serait dehors. Loin de cette atmosphère qui l'étouffait et qui l'empêchait de vivre.

Pourtant il se contint et sourit gentiment à la jeune fille en se redressant.

\- Félicitations.

Si ses coéquipiers avaient remarqué la panique qui l'avait étreint comme une vieille amie alors ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Kakashi écouta d'une oreille distraite les précisions que Sakura lui donnait sur l'organisation prochaine de l'événement. Il sentait son attention s'éloigner de la conversation, la voix de Sakura devenant de plus en plus lointaine alors que son esprit s'enfonçait dans une boule de ouate de laquelle il ne sortirait probablement jamais.

Le ninja vécu la fin de cette soirée comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar éveillé. Il voulait partir. Loin. Aussi loin qu'il lui était possible. Il aimait trop Sakura pour pouvoir être sincèrement heureux de ce mariage.

Son cœur protesta douloureusement quand il se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait cru un temps qu'un futur avec elle à ses côtés était possible. Avant le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, il avait fini par croire que le bonheur lui était permis. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et il continuerait de le faire aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait sur ses jambes. Il la comprenait et avant que son cœur ne se tourne de nouveau vers le brun, il avait effleuré l'idée qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse. Mais ses rêves qui s'étaient effondrés une première fois quand les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à se fréquenter étaient maintenant recouvert par une ombre qui s'était abattue sur ses espoirs brisés pour les piétiner de nouveau. Cette promesse de mariage était pour lui plus amère que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici.

Le reste de leur diner passa rapidement et pourtant si lentement. Ils se séparèrent avec une bonne humeur toute feinte pour le ninja copieur et ce dernier s'était esquivé prestement, refusant le dernier verre que leur proposait Naruto. Il ne voulait plus que rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir enfin s'effondrer et laisser la tristesse faire son office.

oOo

Il accéléra le pas et tandis que le soleil finissait de se coucher et que la vie nocturne de Konoha s'éveillait, lui n'aspirait qu'à l'intimité indifférente de son appartement. Le souffle saccadé comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres, Kakashi finit par s'élancer vers la rue dans laquelle il habitait comme si sa vie en dépendait passant comme un fantôme auprès des quelques personnes qu'il croisait sans leur accorder un regard. Il devait atteindre son logement. Vite. Dans quelques instants il y serait enfin.

La vision de sa porte d'entrée fût un soulagement pour lui. Il allait pouvoir être enfin seul, loin de tous, loin des regards. Il gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparait de son chez-lui et arriva enfin devant son logis. Fouillant maladroitement dans sa poche, il en sortit sa clef et voulu l'insérer dans sa serrure mais ses mains tremblantes l'en empêchaient. Ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus le porter bien longtemps. Il serra les dents et frappa du plat de la main sur sa porte qui lui refusait l'accès à un peu de tranquillité.

Il resta un moment ainsi, appuyant son front à s'en faire mal sur le bois peint. Il lui fallut un temps pour calmer sa fébrilité suffisamment pour qu'il puisse introduire la petite pièce de métal dans son réceptacle.

Quand il arriva enfin à déverrouiller sa porte, il se jeta à l'intérieur et la referma précipitamment derrière lui avant de s'y adosser à bout de souffle. A l'abri dans son entrée, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il glissa misérablement le long du battant de bois.

L'air lui manqua de nouveau quand les mots maudits tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. _Je vais me marier_. L'oxygène sifflait entre ses dents alors que le shinobi tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle la douleur dans ses poumons faisant écho à celle qui avait étreint son organe vibrant dans sa cage thoracique.

Kakashi émit un son entre le grondement et le gémissement. _Je vais me marier_. Un violent haut-le-cœur le courba en deux et l'obligea à se précipiter dans sa salle de bain en enlevant son masque d'une main. Dans son empressement il se griffa le visage au passage mais n'y prêta guère attention, la sensation désagréable qui lui picotait la face n'étant qu'un pâle reflet de celle qui lui enserrait le cœur. Kakashi s'agenouilla si précipitamment à côté des toilettes que ses genoux rencontrèrent violemment la surface dure de l'émail. Il n'y prit pas garde et se pencha en avant alors que la douloureuse contraction de ses muscles abdominaux faisait remonter le maigre repas qu'il avait pu avaler. _Je vais me marier._

Il rendit le contenu de son estomac, ses deux mains agrippant à s'en faire mal le bord de la cuvette blanche alors que le passage acide de la bile lui irritait la gorge.

Des larmes brûlantes coulaient de ses yeux plissés, traçant des sillons humides sur ses joues jusqu'à son nez duquel elles tombaient irrémédiablement. L'une d'entre elles se perdit sur sa mâchoire crispée en un rictus douloureux et se glissa dans le creux de son cou comme si elle souhaitait le réconforter. _Je vais me marier._

La peine de l'homme au Sharingan était perceptible, comme une coque de désespoir le recouvrant entièrement et qui aurait pu être touchée à main nue.

Il se laissa glisser pitoyablement sur le sol et resta là alors que des sanglots agitaient son corps et que les larmes coulaient peu à peu, tentant d'évacuer la tristesse qui l'avait enveloppé.

oOo

Quand il se releva finalement et qu'il croisa son regard dans la glace qui surplombait le lavabo, un terrible sentiment d'injustice le prit. La colère, la rancœur, la tristesse, le désespoir toutes ses émotions se mélangèrent en un torrent qui ravagea les bons sentiments de Kakashi à l'instant même où il atteignit son cœur.

Le ninja poussa un juron et envoya son poing dans le miroir qui se brisa sous l'impact des phalanges du guerrier. Il resta ainsi un moment, immobile comme une statue vivante, les dents si serrées qu'elles crissaient les unes contre les autres. Le calme qui semblait émaner de lui était bien loin du tourbillon d'émotions qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. Malheureusement sa colère contre lui-même et contre le destin échappait à son contrôle aussi irrémédiablement que le sang qui gouttait le long de ses jointures pour former une flaque écarlate près du robinet.

Il poussa un cri étouffé et martela la glace jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer qu'un ensemble de tâches floues et que la surface polie soit éclaboussée de traces écarlates. Quand il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, du miroir il ne restait qu'une multitude de confettis réfléchissants qui tenaient encore au mur par un miracle de volonté. Kakashi se trouva pathétique, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus sa rage. Il sortit de la salle d'eau et s'avança à pas raides dans son studio. Tout était parfaitement à sa place, comme si rien ne pouvait déranger le calme de la pièce, comme si l'agitation qui régnait en lui était trop futile pour perturber la tranquillité reposante de l'endroit.

Un besoin de chaos prit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent aux tripes. Il attrapa sa bibliothèque de ses mains ensanglantées et la renversa dans un grondement sourd. Celle-ci s'écrasa au sol avec le chuintement qu'ont les vieux meubles maltraités, répandant son précieux contenu comme un soldat se vidant de sa vie. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le ninja qui attrapa les livres qui étaient à portée de main et leur fit traverser la pièce dans le bruissement des pages qui se déchirent. Quand il en eut fini avec les ouvrages qui recouvraient maintenant la pièce, il enjamba l'étagère qui lui barrait le passage pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Avec un hurlement de rage, il passa ses deux bras sur la surface encombrée avant de la frapper des poings avec violence. Une multitude de gouttes vermeilles vint moucheter le meuble à chaque impact des jointures blessées sur le bois. Kakashi ne décolérait pas. Bien au contraire. Chaque manifestation de sa fureur ne faisait que la renforcer un peu plus. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un brasier hurlant et sa tête était emplie de souffrances discordantes.

Il se retourna lestement et attrapa la chaise du bureau avant de se cambrer pour l'envoyer se fracasser sur le mur opposé. Le craquement sinistre que fit le siège en percutant la cloison semblait venir des organes palpitants du jônin. Des larmes de rage dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

A cet instant même, l'esprit de Kakashi n'était qu'entropie.

Il allait piétiner ce qu'il avait envoyé sur le sol de son appartement quand ses yeux accrochèrent le petit cadre dont la vitre s'était brisée. Une lourde chape de plomb et de consternation s'abattit sur ses épaules qui portaient déjà sa souffrance. Le ninja copieur se pencha pour ramasser la photographie qu'il débarrassa de son carcan de verre et de métal. La rage l'avait désertée pour laisser sa place au désespoir.

Les yeux fixés sur le cliché, il se dirigea à tâtons vers un endroit de la pièce quelque peu épargné et s'adossa au mur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à regarder ce morceau de temps figé à jamais sur le papier glacé. Doucement, il s'assit et repensa à tous ses espoirs, à toutes ces possibilités de futur qui s'étaient effondrés lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. _Je vais me marier._ Une grimace déforma le visage de Kakashi quand il sentit son cœur se déchirer encore une fois, le blessant un peu plus. Il agrippa son torse comme si ce geste pouvait réconforter son myocarde écharpé. Chaque battement lui était douloureux et son esprit n'aspirait plus qu'au néant silencieux d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Alors, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même à même le sol comme le ferait un enfant blessé tandis qu'une plainte déchirante de désespoir franchissait ses lèvres à demi ouvertes. Des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules et ses yeux qui n'étaient plus capables de retenir ses larmes se plissèrent de détresse.

C'est allongé sur le sol, replié comme un animal meurtri et les joues encore humides qu'il finit par s'endormir de tristesse, épuisé d'avoir laissé sa peine s'exprimer.


End file.
